


Betrayal

by sakvrakiss



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakvrakiss/pseuds/sakvrakiss
Summary: Being the only Dragonborn, word gets around Skyrim that you are the one who was able to take in the souls of the dragons. However, there lies much more beneath your quest as a Dragonborn. When a vampiric assassin gets the task to end you for good, little did he know that he was going to get in something more than he bargained for.Mystic Messenger AU - Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimSaeran Choi x Fem!Reader





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my MysMe AU! I am excited to work on this and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Please keep in mind that there will be spoilers from Mystic Messenger and Skyrim as well, though I did my best to make this ‘free’ of any big spoilers as possible. This is a Saeran/Reader fic, and you will find a lot of adventures along the way, hehe!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. If you’re a Skyrim fan, then I hope you get excited to read along. Please keep this friendly and formal, I’m not a perfect writer and I can guarantee you all that this is a work of fiction - of course - nothing more, nothing less. Therefore, this is only use for entertainment and to let my imagination run free.

“Yes, my Savior.”

He bent down on one knee, placing a palm over his chest to give off a sign of respect towards the woman in front of him, who had her face covered with a black mask as the hoodie hid most of her facial features, yet he could sense a grimacing smile upon her lips. Nodding, she placed the tip of a sharp blade on his head, where he winced at the sudden cold touch.

“You must complete your task for the life of this enteral paradise, Saeran,” she spoke grimely.

“I will, my Savior,” he promised, and then he placed the black mask over his mouth, glancing up at his leader with sickening bloodthirsty red eyes, firing up in hunger and need. “If my mission is complete, I will be guaranteed to feed on her dead body.”

“If the Dragonborn does not wish to cooperate, you may bring her back and we can convince her to do such tasks,” she chuckled miserably, taking back the dagger that she was toying him with.

Nodding, Saeran obliged to this and stood back up. He knew this was going to be his most difficult task yet—to find and hunt the one and only Dragonborn, and to fully assassinate her once and for all due to a prayer. But he believed that he could convince, this rare and beautiful being, to join the guild he has grown to love.

The Dark Brotherhood; under the command of Rika, where he was transformed to be the first vampire of the alliance and he was immediately accepted into learning the skills of stealth and one-handed weaponry. He was proud of himself; after abandonment of his brother and the loss of his parents, there was no more to fear—he knew he was stronger than all; perhaps, he wanted to prove that he could have been stronger than the Dragonborn herself. The word of Skyrim tended to move around its own way. And Saeran wanted to overrule every being in the entire city of Skyrim.

Turning around, a sickening grin arose on his lips and he couldn’t help but let out a forced laugh. “Dragonborn…” he chuckled. “I will find you. And I will kill you. And I will feed on your blood.”

“You are strong,” Rika noted, walking up behind him and then she lifted up his dark leather red hood, and she could feel the grin becoming wider. “I am so proud of you. I know you will not fail me. And we will continue to make the Dark Brotherhood more powerful than ever. For eternal paradise. For the Night Mother.”

“For eternal paradise,” Saeran repeated. “For the Night Mother. I will follow your orders. The Dragonborn will be slaughtered in my own hands. I must play with her first before I feast.”

“Do not forget your task, Saeran.”

“I won’t.” He sternly replied. “I will not forget my main task.”

He took off quickly with a growl underneath his aching throat. He could feel the need of hunger growing in the inside of him, and he was wrenching in pain yet he needed to continue on the assassination tasks for his Savior’s wishes. Though, she refused to let him feed because she believed that was the only way for him to get stronger; Saeran did not understand, but he wished to oblige to this task, and then he continued to starve—for days and nights, forcing himself to be in broad sunlight with low stamina to complete the tasks for the guild, putting his vampiric health on the line was what he promised to do for the sake of eternal paradise, for the acceptance of the Night Mother.

It didn’t take long for him to sit in his room, throwing bursts of blood red mage balls around the area, but he stopped his magic fun and then sat up from the cushioned floor.

He glanced once at his daedric dagger before grinning again, throwing his hands into his white curly locks. “Dragonborn, I am so hungry for your blood,” he spoke to himself. “I haven’t feasted in months. I can finally taste the life of a human again.”

Saeran laid back down, placing his palms on his stomach that continued to pain him more. He knew his powers were still active as ever and that if he fed, he’ll slowly lose their strength, though he needed to feed at least once after such a long time. Finally. His Savior was willing to oblige with a tricky yet unique mission.

This would be a moment that he would never forget.


	2. Hunting

_Breathe in, breathe out._

You were close to capturing that bit of game that you could catch, and your hand was holding back on the bow as you continued to take slow and steady breaths. You promised a friend back at Whiterun that there would be no more mudcrab and skeevers for the night, and that you both were able to share elk to feast on instead.

Before you realized it, the herbivore made a dash for it and your breath hitched. You couldn’t let it run away so quickly this time, and the sun was at its peak to set too. Therefore, there was a little amount of time that you could use before there wouldn’t be enough light for you to see in. Making a run for it, you stumbled on your feet, cursing in your head that your boots were heavy on the leather, and you hopped from one boulder to another, nearly slipping on the process but you kept your gaze on your future meal—or so you hoped.

You could’ve sworn that your heart was about to rip out of your chest, even out of your heavy leather attire, though you didn’t care and you kept your eyes locked onto the elk that made its stop near the river, where even mudcrabs nearby scurried off to hide near the rocks. This would be the perfect shot, if there weren’t multiple trees blocking your view in the way. Though, it wasn’t too late, you could have made it—one arrow into the sucker’s body and then it would be enough game to feed anybody for at least a week.

Home was already far away at this point, so you needed to make this fast. Bending down on your knees, hearing your tired joints crack as you groaned in response. You held your bow up and then pulled back the iron arrow, keeping a steady gaze as you continued to inhale.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

This was your chance. No need to miss out.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

You closed your eyes for a brief moment, taking in the atmosphere as the wind tickled your flushed cheeks and the ripped end of your black mantle swayed against the breeze. Once your eyes fluttered open, you noticed that the elk stood there, near the water as it continued to roam around the nearby grass.

Before you could release the arrow to make its swift move at the elk, a vicious growl was audible near the bushes. Unable to react, you unleashed the arrow from your quivering fingers and then fell to your knees, nearly rolling down the hill you were on top of. Multiple sounds of animal cries were audible, a bit too high in its octave, and then uncomfortable slashes were heard. So badly, you wanted to cover your ears, not willing to hear the chaos and you kept your eyes closed in fear, and then you got out of your shock to see what was unfolding in front of you.

A sabre cat snuck its way from the evergreen leaves, and then made an attack on its prey. Your eyes widening, witnessing the elk get ripped apart and you scrunched up your nose at the uneasy scent of flesh that roamed around the atmosphere. Knowing you needed to make a run for it, you swirled around, stomping your way up the hill without turning around, and you knew the sabre cat had heard you make a run for it.

Not bothering to look back, you continued to run with as much stamina you had within your body. You gripped onto your bow tightly and made sure to keep an arrow in your other hand so you were ready to aim for a sort of defense in case if it was needed. Though, you didn’t want to attack the predator anymore; it was already furious enough.

Within a couple feet in, you could hear the animal get closer to you. Cursing in your head, you looked to your right and you could see multiple stones piled up, where a noticeable cave entry was in sight. However, you needed to react fast, and in order to escape the chase, you needed to distract the predator and then you could hide before it would run off.

 _Breathe in_ —

You latched the arrow onto your bow and made a quick jump off a small rock.

_—breathe out._

Angling your body, you pulled back the arrow with as much strength as you can give in, and then released the arrow, where it missed the sabre cat but the arrow nearly caught it by its ear. It turned around, confusion around the fiery eyes that it held, and then you fell on your back on the grass below. An intense pain shivered up your spine and you coughed out bits of grass that fell in your mouth.

Gripping on your bow, you made a dash towards the cave and you didn’t bother looking back since you were caught up in trying to escape the sabre cat that was on its way to tearing you apart.  _Eat the damn elk instead_ , you thought. Because to hell with Oblivion; this is  _not_ what you needed right now, and you slipped on the soles of your feet, catching yourself by putting out your palms on the dirty ground and then you crawled into the darker atmosphere of the cave, where you made sure your black attire was blending in with the lack of light.

Furious roars were heard and you rested your head against the uncomfortable surface close to you. You looked at your palm, where a large cut was noticeable and blood was oozing its way out of the damaged wound, and you winced at the pain but you knew you had to be strong. Nothing should stop you at this point; and you practically swore in your head in pain, wishing you weren’t foolish enough to go out on your own at a time of day like this. The sun was at its peak to farewell and dangerous animals were lurking in the fields.

“Fuck,” you quietly snapped and then grabbed a piece of leather from your belt pouch, unsure of how that got there but that question wasn’t important. You wrapped the piece of leather around your palm to stop further bleeding and then rummaged through the other pouches, taking out a  _very_ small glass that was filled with a bright red liquid. Barely managing, you bit the top of the potion and yanked it off. Quickly, you spat it out and then—with your uninjured hand—you took the potion and then gulped it down, hoping the chemicals would soon put your pain to ease.

After several minutes have passed, you took in a couple breaths and felt relaxed when the pain was slowly dying away, and your hand suddenly felt numb. Looking outside the cave, you realized the sun has vanished and now the sky had its mixture of hazel blue and aqua painted within the clouds.

You blinked before coming back to your senses. “At least that stupid cat is gone,” you spoke to yourself, getting up on your feet and then you grabbed your bow that was on the ground. You kicked the empty potion bottle out of the cave as you took several steps outside and took in of the comforting air.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

“Ah,” you couldn’t help but grow an amused smile on your face. “Yoosung’s gonna kill me.”


	3. Tales

“You’re free to go, boy.”

Nearly stumbling on his feet, Yoosung caught the broom he held within his hand. “Y-Yes, ma’am!” He shouted out loud at his boss and then scurried his way to the kitchen, nearly stumbling over some of the wooden plates that were on the floor.

Yoosung grabbed his pouches and his belt, which had a small ebony dagger in one of its pockets, and he buckled it around his waist. Checking to see if his boots were fit and secure—which they were—he grabbed a piece of bread before making his way outside of the inn.

He jogged down the steps and he nearly tripped on a stray cat that was wandering its way outside of the inn. Some drunken fellows were wandering outside and they were bickering about who would win in a drinking contest (some even declared at least three hundred gold to the winner that could drink the most ale) and Yoosung couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He gave the pet cat a piece of the bread—because he could only share what he had, really—and then he made his way down to his home.

Future companions were outside, torches in their hands, and they discussed about past tales and they continued on and on and _on_ about the stories they were trying to discuss about.

Yoosung was used to this, though. He didn’t care about what many of the folk of Whiterun blabbered on about. He, often, thought that it would’ve been worse living in more civilized and bigger towns, such as Solitude; or even, in the rat infested and mischievous town of Riften. Living _there_ would’ve been a nightmare.

He skipped to his front door and shoved his key into the keyhole, and then turned the knob before allowing himself inside, where the warmth of fire was welcoming his skin. Yoosung sighed a breath of relief feeling that comforting feeling.

Though, his lavender focused on an important someone, and then he cleared his throat in order to get his roommate’s attention, and with the spin of her head, he crossed his arms disapprovingly.

Stopping back a grim look, Yoosung gritted his teeth. “Where did you run off to this time?”

* * *

You didn’t bother standing on your feet as you glanced back and gave a sheepish smile. “Meeko’s sleeping in my room,” you stated, trying to dodge the topic but you knew Yoosung wasn’t going to budge.

“You didn’t answer my question!” He whined out loud, almost in a child-like cry and you couldn’t help but laugh. Yoosung gave off an unhappy pout while continuing to cross his arms. “You’re wounded and you’re pale and you look like you just fought a ghost!”

“It’s just a cut,” you spoke, holding out your hand and waved it awkwardly. “I actually fell from a high hill—or maybe my arrow got me somehow, I don’t know.”

“What were you doing, anyways?”

“I was trying to get game,” you sighed and he rose his eyebrows. “We haven’t ate well in two weeks because we are running low on gold. We can’t keep feeding on cheese wheels and carrots all day.”

He walked over to the wooden chair near you and then sat down, placing his palms on his knees. “But I can’t let you go out and get yourself in danger,” he huffed.

“I’m okay,” you nodded and he gave you that childish look, which made you let out a small giggle. “The Dragonborn must do simple tasks to keep her and her friend well fed, Yoosung. If I have to hunt then I will do so. Meeko needs to eat as well.”

“I can easily go fishing near the streams of Riverwood,” he said. “And then spare a few of my coin to get vegetables.”

“I will get game next time,” you reassured. “You will not be disappointed.”

He shook his head. “I never am of you, [Y/N].” He held out his palm and you quirked a brow. “Let me see your wound. I should have some herbs to help you with that.”

“It’s alright, I took care of the wound earlier.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you softly spoke before crossing your arms and legs, slowly stretching out your tensed body. Turning to him, you tilted your head curiously. “How was work today? Did you manage to get a few coin in?”

Yoosung snorted humorously. “Worst three hours of my life. A man was bickering another woman to have her participate in a drinking contest. And then, word gets around a lot.”

A smirk rose on your lips. “What kind of stories are you hearing?”

“Bandits taking over Swindler’s Den, that is all,” he tightened his lips before humming in thought. Then he continued, “oh, and then there is word of Riften falling into madness again.”

“When does it not?”

“You’ve got a point!” He chuckled. “But a lot of folk in Riften are actually scared for their lives. [Y/N], people’s homes are being raided and their items are stolen.”

You stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about the past. You knew Yoosung had a friend that he had known for quite some time—since childhood, as what you believed and remembered—that lived near that mysterious town. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” you spoke. “Jaehee lives not too far from there, does she not?”

He hummed before giving an unamused look. “I haven’t spoken to her in a year. The last time she visited Whiterun was to see some of the farmers outside of town, but I haven’t… why do you ask?”

“I’m only curious.”

He gasped loudly. “Do you believe something happened to her?”

“I think she knows how to take care of herself,” you reassured your younger friend, placing a palm on his back. He pouted as you constantly patted him, though he loved your comforting reassurance. “She’s a very smart and strong woman. She carried a lot of daggers and potions the last time I saw her.”

“Do you think she will ever visit us again?”

You paused for a moment and then you sighed. “I am unsure, Yoosung. Perhaps in the future. Even _I_ have a friend that I wish to see, but he lives so far from here.”

“Oh, yes,” his voice trailed off. “V.”

“Jihyun,” you corrected. “V is what his apprentices call him.”

“He left you for a college,” Yoosung groaned, his vocal tone arising. “I can’t believe he would abandon you like that.”

“It’s alright. He needed to fulfill his destiny, just as I do as a Dragonborn.”

“You did not meet the Greybeards yet, [Y/N].”

“I’ll get there!” Playfully smacking Yoosung, you chuckled as he winced. “Just give me time. I’m still confused with myself.”

“Do you think you will ever cross paths with him again?”

“I’d like to,” you nodded. “I hope he is doing well. Though Winterhold is very far from here. And I do not think I can survive in cold weather like that.”

Yoosung got up and walked over to the fire, holding his hands out and he warmed up his hands a little before turning your way. You felt your eyes start to grow heavy and you were stiff all over your body.

“Oh.” Yoosung perked up. “There’s more tales to tell.”

You hummed in curiosity. “Enlighten me, friend.”

“Vampires have been taking over a lot of towns. Many people in Skyrim are fearing that this may be the new life of vampire growth,” Yoosung spoke and then he let out a startling gasp, catching your attention as your eyes widened. “A-And there has been talk of a beast!”

You tried to fight back a laugh, but instead you choked on your breath. “What the hell kind of stories are you hearing at that inn?”

“A lot.” Yoosung laughed warmheartedly before continuing, “but there are more vampire fights than usual, they show up in towns! Though, I think far off in Solitude, there’s a beast that rips them apart.

“Beast…” your voice trailed off. “Interesting, but odd to say the least. Are we talking about sabre cats? Because one almost atta—“

“What!” Yoosung stood on his feet and moved closer to you. “You were almost killed by a—“

“Not the point! I’m alive and fine! Now continue.”

“I-I can’t con—“

“Yoosung.”

He whined as he stomped on his feet while you laughed at his cute, childish behavior. Yoosung sat down on the floor and then crossed his arms, pouting once again. “No more hunting for the week and then I will continue.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’ll give me time to rest, then. Fine.”

“Okay,” he inhaled a deep breath. “T-This beast is a werewolf.”

“What the hell are you on?”

“Nothing, [Y/N]!” He retorted, holding his palms up in defense. “These are stories I hear! I just stand there and sweep and put food on plates, that is all!”

You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. “There is no way that there is a werewolf lurking around Skyrim… yet that won’t really be a surprise, we do have vampires making their home in the city of Skyrim after all.”

“It’s scary. I have to make sure the door is locked at all times.”

You bit your lip to stop yourself from laughing. “You put a chair in front of the door at night before we sleep too.”

“I have to make sure we are safe!” Yoosung argued.

“Alright. Other stories. Go.”

He straightened his back and then grabbed onto the heels of his feet. “Vampires… werewolves… what else?” Yoosung tapped his chin as he tried to remember before his memory clicked in and he carried on, “oh, and to continue with Riften, the Thieves Guild is a rumor going on in Riften. And then there’s a lady in an orphanage that is being hunted by the Dark Brotherhood.”

And— _oh_ **.** Those specific guilds caught your attention way back when you first traveled to Riverwood, and your first quest of retrieving the Golden Claw was filled with endless memories. You knew that those guilds spreader around Skyrim, almost like forest wildfire, and stories spat out of folk’s mouths every second.

Brushing off the interest in those guilds, you knew that it would’ve been dangerous enough for you to engage in those communities. It was safer enough to be where you were; fighting off skeletons and draugrs frightened you enough, yet with the strength of the dragon souls within your body, you couldn’t help but build a large amount of courage and power.

These feelings of determination—wanting to explore more of the city of Skyrim, though Yoosung always feared for your safety. However, you knew you could reassure him that you would be alive, whether you came back with two legs or one, you knew you could make it through any battle and disaster that came along your way.

You smiled at Yoosung as he continued to sit by the fire, gazing at the dancing flames of fluorescent red oranges. “It’s interesting that you hear so many tales. I wonder what else you will hear tomorrow after you finish your day at work,” you said.

He shrugged his shoulders. “They’re just stories. We don’t know if they are true. I don’t know if I want to know, really…”

“Well, it’s better to be safe,” you huffed. “And what’s better right now is that you get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

“I am,” he pursed his lips. “I should sleep with Meeko tonight. You had him yesterday.”

Thinking about the stray dog that was in your room, you nodded and let Yoosung head off. He stood up and patted your shoulder, wishing you a good night with sweet dreams, and then the footsteps of him walking up the steps to the second floor were audible.

A lot of word gets around Skyrim, without a doubt, yet you wondered if any of the stories were legitimately true. You wanted to discover it for yourself; to allow yourself to enjoy the freedom you can get and what else there would be to discover, though you knew of the dangerous routes you would have to take.

The Thieves Guild. The Dark Brotherhood.

Such interesting groups of explicit hazardous adventures, yet you felt tenacity to explore them all. However, you knew of the risks that were going to come across your way. Even if it meant taking your life away, it would have been worth it.

Even for the sacrifice of the Dragonborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love an adorable Yoosung! (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far because I am! I also hope you guys understand that my writing for fantasy isn’t the best. Because I am so used to writing realistic fiction... so please hang in there with me haha. I am doing my best.


	4. Extermination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have played Skyrim, characters and missions from the Elder Scrolls V WILL be included in this story. I just want to point this out right away.

Completely lost in your train of thought, you didn’t realize how quickly time was passing by each second. One drink after another, you were at a loss for words at how much alcohol you had drank, though for the Dragonborn, you were at a very high tolerance. Therefore, only your dear friend was barely able to lift up the mug.

“You didn’t even take one sip,” you chuckled, placing several gold on the counter for the woman in front of you to take. Gladly, she stepped over and took over the change, and you shook your head when she signaled her hand gesture over the mug to see if you wanted another drink, though you had enough for the night.

Yoosung pouted and crossed his arms, refusing to make some sort of eye contact with you. “This kind of drinks are weird to me. I can never maintain my eyesight properly!” He whined, and you chuckled. “It’s not funny. I’m not as powerful as you, sadly.”

“By the Gods, you are an odd one,” you grinned mischievously. “I should’ve went for some bandit on the road than deal with _you_.”

“Now, that hurts, [Y/N].” He huffed at your jokingly tone, clearly unamused. “So rude!”

“Haven’t you heard of my jokes, Yoosung?” You rolled your eyes, placing your chin on the palm on your hand. “I’m quite troubled. I can’t go out and hunt any proper meals, so now we have to spend our little coin to eat.”

“You’re the one to talk! Drinking wine at this time.”

“I may have taken some coin from some bandits,” his eyes widened and you pursed your lips in a cocking manner. “Might as well treat myself for managing out alive, right?”

He sighed deeply and looked down at the drink, continuing to swirl the wine within the wooden mug. “I worry about you, a lot. Sometimes, I get nervous if you will ever come home,” he confessed.

You smiled at his worry; never did you realize that he would be very protective of his close friend, considering that he never really had much, and was quite the wanderer amongst the roads. You placed your palm over his tensed arm, and he sent a gentle grin at your comforting touch; he let out an amused chuckle before facing you properly.

“An adorable one, you are,” you spoke smoothly and patted his arm as a way to provide reassurance. “Thank you for always caring about me, my dear friend. But you know that I am a warrior and will _always_ return home safely. _”_

“I can always trust you on that.”

“Good,” you winked at him before glancing at his drink. “Are you going to finish that?”

He fought back a laugh. “It’s all yours.”

Not bothering to hesitate, you take the mug from his hands and slid it over to you. The background noise was nothing but peace and quiet, despite the sizzling of the fire boiling some vegetables in the hanging pot and a couple of guards that were exchanging stories.

The sound of the doors creaked open, but you brushed that aside since it wasn’t that big of an issue. Yoosung began discussing about his future plan for tomorrow, and at the peak of dawn, he was going to gather some eggs from the nearby farms of Whiterun before harvesting a bit of tomatoes and corn for some extra gold.

Nodding along with his plan, your shoulder was brushed against someone that was dressed in a black robe, though he did not have the appearance of a mage, as you have always known what they typically wore. Instead, he engulfed himself in that robe, and his dark brown leather armor was easily exposed.

You didn’t take much of him in, you’d rather not be exposed to anymore trouble anyways. Knowing that Yoosung prevented you from hunting until the end of the week, it was better to have you sit back and enjoy a drink every so often.

Still, this was a new pub that you both decided to go to. It wasn’t too far from Whiterun, though it was a different atmosphere from the Bannered Mare back at home. The Honningbrew Meadery seemed to have an interesting setting; it was more darker and tighter than the one near the home you shared with Yoosung and your pet dog. Rather so, it was more complex in the inside with chairs wobbled in a disarray in rows, and the area was filled with more guards than folks from Whiterun.

That had to be expected though. It was _a little_ bit of a walk from home, but you have had _way_ worst and farther. This must have been the kind of resting area where most of the guards—the ones that were kept outside to watch the town under the king’s commands—took the chance to sit and have a chug of alcohol during breaks.

“Maybe that would be better…” Yoosung continued, trailing his voice as you snapped out of your thoughts. “I’m debating on finding another pub to work at. We do need more coin to find food for Meeko.”

“Don’t overwork yourself, now,” you reminded him, gripping on the handle of the mug he had given you. “I worry about you too, Yoosung.”

“Aren’t you an angel sent by the Gods…” he murmured, eyes twinkling. “You’re the best, [Y/N].”

_“—spiders—!”_

Yoosung’s eyes widened at the same time as yours as you both looked at the owner of the pub, who was bickering at the stranger that was standing close to you. They were whispering fairly silently, though it was becoming more troublesome when the owner began speaking his voice louder than usual.

Continuing to listen to the conversation, you raised your eyebrows and nodded. “Hmm,” you hummed, having Yoosung move his stool closer to yours and lean in.

“What are you hearing? Tell me!” He impatiently whined, and you chuckled softly; this boy was a kid at heart, literally.

You whispered, leaning close to his ear. “Maybe you shouldn’t work here… there seems to be an infestation of skeevers and frostbite spiders here.”

He nearly gagged out loud but he covered his mouth quickly and turned away from you. Yoosung gritted his teeth in disgust and you let out a silly snicker; those types of infected animals were nothing to you. Typically, you spent your time in random caves to find some sort of bandit to take coin from, and you always ran into spiders and disgusting rats. It didn’t take long for them to be attacked by the one and only Dragonborn, whether it was an arrow penetrating their bodies or a dagger to the stomach.

_“—five-hundred gold, how about that?”_

You nearly spat out the wine and coughed on the drink that was burning your throat. The words coming out of the owner took back your position on the stool. That amount of money could get you and Yoosung proper meals for the next few days, and even you can try to get some of that ebony ore from the blacksmith which was a bit too expensive for what you could only have.

Yoosung had heard this too, since he dropped his jaw at the sound. Knowing he was quite interested, he gave you the look for permission, though you shook your head and he gave an unsettling pout in response.

There was no way you both should get involved with any kind of mess like this. Even though there was a bit of confidence in that ego of yours, you’d rather not get your innocent friend involved with any business that stranger had with the owner of the inn. So, it was best to call it a night and then head on home from there.

“Sir!” Yoosung cheered, raising his hand to catch the attention of the owner, and—you closed your eyes in disbelief. Of course, one of the pet peeves you had with him; the boy refused to listen, always trying to get into some sort of trouble.

“Dammit, Yoosung,” you muttered under your breath.

“I-I hear you are willing to give gold!” His voice raised an octave higher as he gave that charismatic look of _need_. “I can reassure you that my fellow friend and I are up to the task!”

The tan man turned to your friend, giving his wrinkles more noticeable as he gave a disapproved look. “Was I talking to you, lad?” He questioned, and Yoosung’s glance softened. “I was talking to somebody here. If you’re not involved with the Thieves Guild business, then just—“

_“So pathetic Sabjorn, you can’t keep your damn mouth shut.”_

The stranger interrupted the owner, whose name was supposedly Sabjorn, winced at the surprise response. “Sorry, to hell with Oblivion, I didn’t ask to deal with more termites in here!” He raised his voice at the stranger, who took a step back.

“Yoosung, let’s go,” you grabbed ahold of your friend’s hand and then yanked him off of his stool, trying not to taunt at him for getting in the way of other people’s business. “ _Now_.”

“B-But your wine! You didn’t fin—“

You interrupted him with a scoff. “Not a big deal.”

“Wait!” Yoosung turned around, and you let out an unbelievable groan as he tried to capture the attention of Sabjorn, who was refusing to maintain eye contact with him. “My friend and I can be excellent service. Please sir, we are in need of desperate coin right now.”

Sabjorn let out a deep cackle. “I am in no need of hiring mercenaries. You are causing a bit of chaos in here, boy. It’s best for you to leave.”

“But the Dragonborn is here with me!” Yoosung snapped in a whisper, thankfully, no other guard was trying to pay any mind to the conversation—surprisingly; majority of them were long gone and singing tales near the fire and half of them were sitting patiently on small stools in silence.

With a whip of the stranger’s head facing you, you cursed Yoosung in your mind and then faced the stranger, who had a male appearance with light brown hair and chestnut eyes. His look appeared feminine at first, but that staggering glare could not fool anyone, and he crossed his arms; gloved and armored hands noticeable as he gave a disapproving stare.

He seemed a bit uptight knowing that Yoosung had barged in the way of what he was supposedly discussing about with the owner, Sabjorn. Your friend continued to babble on about how _you_ , the mighty Dragonborn, would be able to take down _anything_ ; how ironic to say the least, this was coming from the friend that refused to let you hunt for the rest of the week because you injured yourself from _falling_.

“I’m sorry, I apologize,” you gulped at the stranger and then awkwardly rubbed your arm. “My friend is a bit needy, as you can see. He’s determined to do anything. He likes a bit of action, I guess?”

Sighing, the stranger kept his eyes closed. “It’s whatever at this point. I didn’t expect to actually come face to face with the Dragonborn… that’s if… you really _are_ the Dragonborn?”

“Uh,” you pursed your lips. “He’s just blabbering nonsense at this point. Ignore him. I’ll get him out of your way—“

As you reached for Yoosung’s arm, the stranger grabbed ahold of your wrist to stop the boy that was _, literally_ , on the counter and he knocked over that mug of wine you were supposed to be drinking that he was on a low tolerance to do so, and he was practically begging Sabjorn to allow both of you in this _random_ task you never asked to be apart of.

You raised your eyebrows in confusion, but the stranger shook his head. “How about _I_ ignore what I was supposed to do, and both of you can take this damn task?” He asked, tilting his head.

How could such an adventurer, wanderer, or even a mercenary—you assumed he was one of these, or something—just refuse and give up on their task? Though that wasn’t a big issue, and you _really_ did not want to refuse that chance of receiving five-hundred gold. However, you still had a decent heart and a working brain to know that it would be quite rude to take away the quest from another person, who was specifically assigned to do such a thing. Especially from Yoosung’s wild, immature outbursts.

“I don’t quite follow,” you responded. “I’m not that easily manipulated to take a random task from a stranger; you’ll need a lot of persuading to get me to accept anything from random folk like you.”

“By the gods,” he groaned underneath his breath. “Do you want the gold or not?”

“What was the challenge, if I may ask?”

“So formal, dear gods,” he shook his head. “You don’t have to play that game with me, sweetheart. All you have to do is kill a bunch of annoying pests like those damn spiders and he’ll give you the coin.”

Such an easy task; though, very suspicious. “That seems too easy of a quest to do for a _lot_ of gold, sir.”

“At least you call me _sir_ ,” he chuckled grimly.

“I—um, what?”

“Ignore that,” he huffed, letting your wrist go before rubbing his palms and crossing his arms. “Want the gold or not?”

“It’s a bit suspicious for me to believe that a task that easy can be rewarded with a lot in one pouch.”

“Take it or leave it, _Dragonborn_ ,” he emphasized the last word with a sharp tone of sarcasm. “Whether you are truly the Dragonborn or not, I could give less than a damn. My work here is already done. Too much time has passed, and I have to go, like, right now. So do you want to take care of the mess or not?”

You blinked and without hesitation, you nodded. “Sure.”

“Thank gods,” he rolled his eyes and turned around, informing Sabjorn that the task of exterminating the pests will be given to your greedy friend and to you, the _Dragonborn_. Without a glance towards your way, he patted your shoulders as he made his way to leave. “Thank you for your help.”

Trying to fight back a laugh, you shrugged. “I didn’t do anything…” you murmured. “Except take your quest. That’s all.”

“You did just _enough_.”

And without another word, he stomped towards the doors, and within seconds, his presence was gone.

* * *

 “Bloody Oblivion, let’s finish this up and we can finally go back home. I’m tired, you’re annoying me, and you take too much of my patience away.”

A cheeky laugh was trailed away in that humorous voice that was so troublesome to the atmosphere around the two figures standing in front of the locked mini door. The two, covered in black robes, stood on the grass as the other one, with auburn hair tousling amongst the breeze, was picking at the tight lock of the door.

“ _Madam Vanderwood_ —“

“How many damn times do I have to tell you to _not_ call me that?” Groaning, the man—Vanderwood—kept his arms crossed in anger as he watched the smaller man below him finally open the door after three broken lockpicks were done. “Thank gods, now let’s go.”

Opening the door, the red-haired man stood up with a cheeky grin, with his rare pair of spectacles resting on his nose, stood up and then flashed a wink, making Vanderwood muffle out a groan. “It’s a bit disappointing you gave the extermination task to a random stranger,” he pouted, and Vanderwood rolled his eyes in response. “We could have used that extra gold.”

“We don’t need anymore, we have enough after all these damn quests. And my feet hurt, I’d rather get this done and make it way back home.”

“How rude of you, _Madam_ ,” his partner chuckled, snapping his fingers playfully. “I wanted to purchase more sweet rolls; those are my source of energy, after all.”

“Enough.” Vanderwood demanded, making his way into the dark basement of the building as he got on his knees. “We’re here to finish this task, and then move on back home. You take so long progressing.”

“I take my _sweet_ time after eating multiple _sweet_ rolls, Vandy.”

“ _Saeyoung_. I will curse your name to the pits of—“

“Okay,” the red-haired man, _Saeyoung_ , raised his hands in defense and scurried on his knees to fit through the small door that led to the basement.

Inside the building, it was infested with multiple webs hanging above and the footsteps of the two partners were easily audible by the dreadful creaking. Dust lingered throughout the atmosphere, making Vanderwood scrunch up his nose in disapproval and Saeyoung pinched the bridge of his noise; that awful scent of dead skeever was arousing the air, and neither of them were pleased with this.

“Disgusting.” Vanderwood commented, finally standing up and gazing down at the open wounded skeevers that were scattered around the dirty floor, covered with dried mud. “Seems as if those wanderers earlier had already taken care of the pest infestation. This’ll make our job easier.”

“Hey,” Saeyoung turned to him, quirking a brow. “Was it true?”

“What are you blabbering on about this time?”

“The Dragonborn, what else!” Saeyoung raised his voice, holding his hands up in shock. “You met _the Dragonborn_ , finally _._ What was she like?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “How would I know? I don’t care about these Skyrim tales and legends. She didn’t even look _close_ to being a Dragonborn. And that is _not_ our task to focus on right now.”

“Just wanted to spark up some kind of conversation,” Saeyoung pouted childishly, earning a smack from Vanderwood and he winced at the sudden action. “You’re a big ass, you know that?”

“You are not one to talk.”

The two wandered around the basement, where they had discovered an area that led further down to the ground, and it seemed as if the pub that Vanderwood was originally in had more secrets than they had imagined. No wonder why there was a large pest infestation, knowing that there was access to _more_ of what lied underground, it wasn’t a blind answer.

Saeyoung had made his steps further down to the mysterious cave, which had some of the torches fallen on the ground. Nearly slipping on his feet, Saeyoung let out a loud yelp and then caught himself by placing his palms on the rocky wall.

“Watch where you’re going, you fool,” Vanderwood snapped.

“By gods! Fuck!” Saeyoung swore, covering his mouth in shock as he saw looked down at the ground.

In defense, Vanderwood allowed most of his magicka stamina come into play, and as sparks began to burst out from his fingertips, he walked in front of Saeyoung and held a fighting stance. Looking down, he huffed out a tiring scoff and then avoided any of the lighting bolts to come out from his hands; there was no point in wasting magicka on a _dead_ body.

“You scared me for no shitty reason,” Vanderwood shook his head, wanting this mission to be over.

“What the hell is happening?” Saeyoung whispered loudly, and right at the immediate sound of his words, he made a quick dodge at the sudden dagger that had flew past his face.

Looking back at the dwarven dagger that was now sticking to the wall, Saeyoung inspected the odd weapon that had abruptly came out of nowhere. Vanderwood shouted his name loudly, regenerating his magicka and then he created lighting bolts, ready to _tase_ an enemy with sparks if needed.

“Come on out, you rats!” Vanderwood threatened. “I have no time for silly games, I just want to sleep, dammit! My legs are wearing me out!”

“Should’ve stopped for a break after that five mile walk…” Saeyoung murmured and then snickered as Vanderwood shot a glare.

_“It’s you!”_

“You—?”

A fellow blond boy waltzed out from behind the barrels, who had his hair sticking out in multiple areas and he gritted his teeth before pointing at Vanderwood, his purple eyes widening in disbelief. “The one that I saw earlier today! You spoke to my friend, the _Dragonborn_!”

“Shit,” Saeyoung chuckled a foul word. “So you _did_ meet the Dragonborn, _Madam_!”

“Enough of that bullshit. Not now,” Vanderwood quipped and shook his head, putting down his hands down. Then he stood up from his fighting position. “Kid, what the hell are you still doing here?”

“We were hiding because we thought there was another lunatic coming,” the boy began talking and then pointed at the dead, nearly naked body of a male man that was sprawled across the ground. “That guy nearly tried to kill me with his magicka powers, so I had to take care of it.”

“Whoa, wait,” Saeyoung held out a hand, and he took down his hood, exposing his reddened hair that was tousled all over the place. “ _You_ killed that guy?”

“I—yes. Oh gods, did I mess up?”

“Wow,” he bit his bottom lip to fight back a laugh. “No, I just—I didn’t see you would have that in you.”

“I didn’t even know you were here,” Vanderwood sighed tiredly. “I thought you and that girl of yours had already left.”

“The Dragonborn, right?” Saeyoung raised his eyebrows, and Yoosung slowly nodded in response. “Damn, you are not joking, are you? Is she _really_ here?”

“Uh…” the random boy nervously scratched the back of his neck.

“What?” Vanderwood snorted. “Did such a powerful role of Skyrim’s mighty defender run off like a—“

Flinching at the surprising attack, an arrow flew past Vanderwood’s face and struck its way into the wall, next to the dagger that was flung at Saeyoung. Not even reacting negatively, Vanderwood smirked at their interesting choices of stealthy attacks, which caught his attention quickly, and he turned around, to see a presence of someone quite similar to whom he had met earlier.

“ _Whoa_ ,” Saeyoung was taken back at the sudden arrow that almost struck his partner and then faced the two strangers standing in front of him, who where glancing down at the dead body that they—supposedly—had both taken out without hesitation. “This is interesting.”

“It is interesting, indeed Saeyoung.” Vanderwood chuckled in amusement, glancing back at the familiar eyes he had caught on earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for sticking around this long. I was really excited to finish this chapter. I'm worried that this turned out pretty bad but I did the best that I could do. It was really funny writing Vanderwood and Saeyoung's characters. I'm excited to go more in depth with them in the future chapters; and someone else will also be introduced very soon! ;)


End file.
